A Glimpse of Red
by Prisoner of Azkaban711
Summary: Written for the Quidditch League (Round 6) - AU. Sirius, as a newly turned vampire, struggles with his bloodlust, and the uncontrollable want for his best friend. (Wolfstar)


Author's note: This is written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition Season 4 (Round 6) 'Deadly Sins and Heavenly Virtues'. So, this is an AU where Sirius is a newly turned vampire, struggling with both his lust for blood and that for Remus. I've been reading a vampire multi-chapter fic lately, so decided to do my own (though it's not my best :3). Please leave a review.

Task: Write about a light character lusting over something/someone.

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Harry Potter.

Sirius lay sprawled out on the couch in the dimly lit sitting room of Grimmauld Place, contemplating the situation he now found himself in. Remus sat in the old armchair opposite him, a book in hand and a soft look of concentration on his face.

It had been almost a month since the attack, but Sirius still remembered each moment in vivid detail. The way he'd been caught completely unaware when he had rounded that corner. The way he'd been dragged kicking and yelling into the nearby alleyway in a vice-like grip. The way he'd then been left for dead.

Subconsciously, Sirius gingerly ran his fingers across the oval-shaped bite mark that still stood out prominently on his neck, marking him forever as a creature of the night.

"Hey, don't make that any worse, Sirius, it's actually started to heal," Remus said quietly, looking up from his book and giving Sirius a concerned glance, as Sirius swiftly moved his hand from his neck.

"I wasn't… I was just…" Sirius started, as he placed his feet back on the floor ready to stand. To be completely honest, he wasn't sure what he'd been doing. He just felt oddly attached to the mark since that night.

He didn't remember any of what had happened afterwards, but Remus had told him later that he had found him, and brought him back to Grimmauld Place to try and keep him breathing. Ultimately, though, there had been only one way he could continue to live, and that was to die.

Remus always kept the description of events quite vague, so Sirius didn't know precisely what had happened when Remus had found him. He suspected that the details were possibly too painful for the werewolf to recall, with the trauma of potentially losing his last best friend.

Sirius didn't blame anyone for what had happened. They had had no way of knowing that a particularly vicious clan of vampires had been passing through the area at that time. But that certainly didn't mean he wouldn't reverse what had happened if he could.

His change seemed to have awoken new desires and wants within him that he had never experienced before. He was finding it incredibly difficult to stop himself from complying with the new urges and cravings that his body now demanded.

The most prominent of these was the insatiable need he had for blood. He had been warned from the beginning that this would be the case, and that he would feel constantly hungry for the first few weeks after the change, but that knowledge didn't make it any easier to deal with.

At one point, around three or four days after the attack, when he was back on his feet, his bloodlust had almost completely consumed him. He had felt no control over his mind as he had crept up on Harry, baring his fangs, ready to drain him dry. All he'd seen was the deep crimson colour that consumed his vision and his thoughts…

Luckily for him, Remus hadn't been too far behind and had virtually tackled him to the ground without Harry being harmed at all. But afterwards, when he had regained control over his actions, he was hit by an overwhelming sense of guilt that Remus had had to spend an hour talking him out of.

That was another change for him. His almost uncontrollable yearning for the other man.

He'd always found Remus attractive. He'd been drawn towards him since the day they met, but before now, Sirius had been able to keep his desire for the werewolf under control. It seemed that his turning had made him even more impulsive than he had been as a human.

He revealed his fangs as his thoughts drifted to Remus' sweet neck, his intoxicating scent and what he could only imagine would be the sharp taste of his forbidden blood.

"Sirius? Are you alright? Are you hungry?" Remus asked suddenly, breaking Sirius from his reverie. He must have noticed the sudden appearance of Sirius' fangs and assumed that he needed to quell his thirst.

"Oh… What? Er… yes, please, Moony. If you don't mind," Sirius managed to get out. He knew he sounded like a complete fool, but his mind was still otherwise engaged.

He watched intently as the other man stood and made his way out of the room. Sirius could feel the slight quickening of the werewolf's heart and saw the rosy blush highlight his cheeks when Remus noticed the intensity of his gaze upon him. But the other man said nothing before exiting the room.

Since his turning, they had kept a stock of blood in the fridge that Sirius could have whenever he needed it. It was nowhere near as good as the fresh stuff he had been allowed for the first few days, but it still satisfied him enough that he wasn't going around the house and drinking from everyone in it.

The heavy scent of the scarlet liquid drifted through the open door, causing Sirius to lick his lips as the smell reached him. His eyes fluttered closed as his desire to feed overwhelmed his senses once more.

Remus re-entered the room a few minutes later, a steaming mug of blood cradled in his hands, which he had warmed for his friend.

He looked over at Sirius who had his head leant back, resting on the top of the sofa cushion, which meant that the bite mark stood out prominently against the pale skin of his arched throat. His eyes were closed, but in Remus' opinion, he did not look peaceful. Rather more like someone wrestling with an internal conflict. But he did still look beautiful to him. He always had.

He moved further into the room, aiming for the small coffee table that sat on the other side of Sirius' resting frame. As he moved a little closer, he leant over Sirius slightly in order to place the mug down, as the table was in an awkward position which meant that it could only be reached from this side.

'Damn this house for being so inconvenient,' Remus thought to himself as he tried to balance and still keep the mug level.

He gently placed it down on a coaster, trying to prevent any from spilling over the sides, but that was made more difficult by the fact that he was having to use one hand to steady himself on the arm of the sofa.

However, as he was about to move back to his own chair, he felt a strong pair of arms wrap around his waist and within a blink of an eye, he was lying down with his back was pressed against the sofa. Sirius' weight held him in place where he was straddled over his waist, although he was in too much shock to move away, even if he'd have wanted to.

Before he could protest to the sudden change, Sirius' lips were on his, cutting off his little gasp of shock. He took another moment to process what was going on before returning Sirius' kisses, parting his lips slightly to allow Sirius entrance. He, in turn, licked at Sirius' extended fangs, earning a groan of pleasure from the vampire in return.

Sirius' hands explored Remus' chest, wrinkling his already well-worn shirt as he pulled it up slightly at the waist. Remus pushed his hands through Sirius' hair, running his nails over his scalp before settling one hand on the nape of his neck.

Sirius released Remus' lips, instead leaving a trail of kisses across his jawline towards his exposed neck, where he ran his fangs across the soft skin of Remus' throat, relishing in the exquisite moan that echoed from the werewolf's mouth. Remus' grip in Sirius' hair tightened slightly, which encouraged Sirius to continue.

Sirius placed another couple open-mouthed kisses over Remus' throat. He could feel the way Remus' heart rate increased with every second, the way his blood ran through his veins, almost taunting him.

He couldn't stop himself. His vision was suddenly clouded once again by the crimson colour. All he could see or think about was blood.

A second later, he had his fangs pressed into the side of Remus' neck, perforating the skin, and feeling the warm liquid run over the other man's skin.

The yelp of surprise from Remus brought Sirius back to his senses. He jumped back away from Remus and sped to the other side of the room, pressing his back against the wall, eyes wide with shock.

Remus leant up on one elbow, an equally shocked look covered his face. He tentatively pressed his fingers against the side of his neck and looking at the smear of blood which came away on them.

He looked back over at Sirius who hadn't moved from where he stood against the wall. He slowly sat up and stood, in order to walk over to the other man and assure him it was okay.

As he approached, Sirius seemed to recoil further, his eyes darting across the room, only occasionally landing on Remus.

"Sirius?" Remus questioned in almost a whisper.

"I'm so sorry, Remus. I'm so sorry…" Sirius replied, looking at the floor, still frozen in place.

"Sirius, it's alright," Remus said after a second, "it's okay, we knew this would be hard…"

"No, Remus, I'm a monster. I could have killed you." Sirius looked at Remus, tears welling up in his eyes. "For a second, I wanted to…"

Remus bit his lip slightly, trying to suppress a small resigned smile. Sirius looked at him with confusion and a little annoyance that he wasn't taking him seriously, so Remus continued.

"That's how I've always felt, Sirius. Like a monster. But, I got through it, because I had you... So, together, we can work through this as well. As far as the blood is concerned, we knew it was going to be difficult for the first few months, but it'll pass," Remus explained. His cheeks flushed slightly before he spoke again. "And as for the other thing… Well, I wasn't going to complain…"

Sirius smiled slightly at the comment. But the rest of Remus' little speech resonated with him. He knew that Remus had always felt like an outsider, like a monster, but he had never really understood. But now, he knew exactly what it was like to be different and to need someone to stick by him.

"Sirius?" Remus asked cautiously when Sirius didn't reply.

"I need you, Remus… If you'll help me."

"Hey," Remus replied, slipping his hand into Sirius', "of course, I will."

"Together?"

"Together. Always."


End file.
